


A Quick Roll In The Hay

by zilia



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Ficlet, M/M, Vacation, gentle mockery of Chris Pine, poor post-coital decision making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:53:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilia/pseuds/zilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris makes a quick dash to the grocery store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Roll In The Hay

Written in response to [this picture](http://41.media.tumblr.com/bfd99d7788c1c341c05a5be51830fdbb/tumblr_nhkjasskMd1qb3lvjo1_500.jpg) of Chris. 

 

“Christopher, get back here!”

Chris turned on his way to the door to see Zach lounging on their rumpled bed. The air in the room was musky with the scent of their recent activities, and Zach, with his hair sticking up, his face flushed, and his neck covered in bruises from Chris’s recent attentions, looked too good to resist. Almost.

“Zach, we’ve got another ten minutes before the store closes, and we’ve got no groceries. At all.”

“You are such a princess when you’re hungry.”

“No, I’m just trying to take care of us. And to get my energy back so you can fuck me again. And to do that I need food.”

“At least get dressed properly. You look like you just climbed out of a dumpster.”

“Whatever, man. We’re on vacation. Nobody’s going to see us.”

“That shirt is a crime against fashion,” Zach yelled, as Chris shuffled his feet into his flipflops and made for the door, “Get something with a proper collar!”

He flipped Zach the bird as he slammed the door closed. So what if he looked a bit of a state? They were on vacation on a remote island. Not like anyone would recognise him and take pictures.

 

Later, as the photo made its way across the internet attracting all manner of commentary – some of it rather uncharitable – and Zach cackled unsympathetically at him, Chris reflected that next time, he would take the trouble to do up his damn shirt.

If he ever left the bed again, of course.


End file.
